Una Respuesta
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: Draco Malfoy busca una respuesta que ponga fin a su angustia ¿Será suficiente la que Hermione Granger pueda darle?


Les comparto este OS participante del concurso Sentimientos en el grupo de FB "Dramione, historias que debieron ser contadas", que lamentablemente no tuvo un final puesto que la organizadora tuvo algunos contratiempos. Por eso comparto el OS ya que debido al tiempo pasado creo que ya no violo ninguna regla del concurso. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!...  
>Psdt: Nada es mio, todo le pertenece a la reina JK Rowling a la que respaldo en todo jajaja por si leyeron el artículo por el que se están quedando calvos algunos jajaja ok es broma, pero si la respaldo :D<p>

* * *

><p>Hola, yo no tengo mucha (casi nada) de experiencia escribiendo fics, este seria mi *contando con los dedos*… segundo Dramione (OS porque soy muy vaga como para escribir algo más largo) y participa en el concurso Sentimientos. Este escrito va dedicado a: chan chan chan chaaaaaaan Maillen, porque fue su cumple, me enteré tarde, le prometí regalo pero ya hace mucho, sin embargo no lo olvidé jajaja. Aquí tendrá una, espero grata, sorpresa, así que léetelo todo Mai ;) gracias por ser mi Pepe el Grillo jaja, no me gusta mucho la idea de los Beta, así que tú eres la voz de mi conciencia. Ahí les va…<p>

**Título del One Shot: **Una Respuesta.

**Nombre del autor**: PamCh Thisgirlbelievesinnargles (nombre de Facebook)

**Sentimiento otorgado: **Angustia

Era una tarde soleada, la hermosa iglesia de Dean estaba llena. Los invitados ocupaban las modestas pero elegantes bancas del templo; al frente, el altar estaba decorado con flores lilas. Hacia el lado derecho, mujeres y hombres elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión, de traje los señores y las señoras ataviadas con sombreros. Del lado izquierdo, los invitados parecían haberse perdido pues estaban, la mayoría, vestidos de manera extravagante. Resaltaban entre la rareza de sus atavíos, un hombre en pijama y sombrero de copa, y otro en bata de baño y corbata. Algunos nada mas habían ido en sus túnicas de gala, obviando olímpicamente el hecho de que se encontraban en una boda _muggle_.

En las sombras unos ojos grises lo observaban todo con detenimiento. Su mirada iba de invitado en invitado y luego al decorado del lugar. _Demasiado poco para ella_, pensó.

El hombre se movía sigiloso a través de los corredores de la iglesia cuidando no ser visto por nadie. Muchos lo conocían y no les caería en gracia que estuviese ahí. Salió por la puerta principal y se cruzó en su camino con un par de mujeres _muggles_ a las que escuchó cuchicheando sobre la novia mientras entraban apresuradamente.

—La verdad es un milagro que haya encontrado con quien casarse. —decía una.

—Ernestina, por favor, modera tus comentarios. Además, ahora la pobre ya no está de tan mal ver. —respondía alarmada la otra.

—Eso lo dices tú, yo solo recuerdo a la pequeña dientona. La niña a penas estaba en casa.

—Bueno, ya no es aquella niña.

—Ver para creer… ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, muchacho! ¡Qué maleducado!

Había pasado casi empujando a Ernestina. Se lo merecía, según él.

Al salir, el sol le iluminó el rostro; sus agudas facciones le daban un toque de elegancia, pero eso era ya casi imperceptible debido al estado general en el que se encontraba. Sus ropas, las que a pesar de todo aún denotaban su fina procedencia, estaban sucias y descuidadas, y su cabello rubio platino, totalmente despeinado. El semblante de Draco Malfoy no desentonaba con su aspecto, lucía demacrado, se podía ver a leguas que los días previos no habían sido nada buenos para él.

Se encaminó hacia la parte posterior, ella debía de estar allí. Lo usual era que una novia llegara al final, pero lo usual no era cosa de Hermione Granger. Tanto la conocía que estaba seguro de que sería la primera en llegar a su propia boda.

Alcanzar la parte de atrás no fue complicado, no había nadie resguardando. Eran otros tiempos definitivamente, tiempos de paz. Otrora, hubiesen aurores custodiando todo. Al mirar por una pequeña ventana la pudo ver parcialmente, vislumbró su velo, era de tul blanco y dejaba entrever sus castaños y rizados cabellos.

Al intentar entrar escuchó voces. _Weasley_, pensó. Era Ginny Weasley a quien escuchaba.

—Estas tan hermosa, Hermione. —dijo.

—Gracias. —respondió ella.

Se escuchaba contenta, estaba feliz el día de su boda ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto al ir? Malfoy, orgulloso y egoísta, solo había pensado en él siempre, incluso ese día ¿Sería correcto irrumpir en su matrimonio para hablar con ella? ¿Solo para poder estar más tranquilo él? ¿Para poder vivir una vida menos miserable?

—Voy a ver si llegó. Ese idiota no entiende aún que quien debe llegar tarde es la novia, no el novio. —mencionó riendo Ginny Weasley.

—Ve pero no lo maltrates mucho. —respondió Granger.

La pelirroja Weasley la tomó de las manos y la miró conmovida por un momento.

—Serán muy felices juntos. —dijo por fin.

—Lo seremos. —contestó ella.

Se dieron un abrazo y Ginny salió por la puerta interior que daba hacia los pasillos.

Malfoy continuaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Entrar o no entrar, ahí el dilema. Lo pensó por última vez. Era la diferencia entre vivir con aquella angustia de por vida o menguar un poco su dolor y poder sobrellevarlo.

Giró el pomo, estaba cerrado.

— ¿Quién está ahí?—se escuchó a Hermione desde dentro

—Diablos. —pensó él, sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con un hechizo no verbal.

Entonces, la vio por completo.

"Ya no es aquella niña", las palabras de la mujer en la puerta de la iglesia resonaban en su cabeza. Recordar a la pequeña Hermione Granger y compararla con quien tenía ante sus ojos era algo difícil.

Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco entallado a su cintura, era largo y de encaje, sobrio y elegante como ella misma. El velo de tul, de igual manera, blanco cubría su cabello; lo tenía como a él siempre le gustó verlo, suelto.

Estaba anonadada. Se quedó mirándolo con la boca semiabierta mientras él la observaba.

—Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?—indagó luego de unos minutos.

Malfoy no pudo contestar, seguía viéndola, tratando de grabar cada detalle de ella en su memoria. Cada pliegue del vestido, el lila de las flores del bouquet, las pecas en sus hombros, aquellas que tanto conocía y que el vestido dejaba ver.

— ¡Draco!

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él le sostuvo la mirada por un instante sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Honestamente… no lo se.

¿Qué hacia ahí? ya no lo sabía. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. No debía arruinarle su felicidad.

—Perdóname, Hermione. —dijo mientras daba media vuelta e intentaba salir por donde había entrado.

— ¡No!... D-Draco, por favor, espera.

Él se detuvo pero no volteó, le era doloroso verla vestida de novia. Estaba preciosa, más que nunca.

—Viniste hasta aquí por algún motivo. Lo sabes.

A Hermione le asustaba su aspecto. Muy pocas veces había visto a Draco Malfoy, o a alguno de aquella familia, en el estado en el que se encontraba él.

— ¿Qué pasó, Draco?—habló ella— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Astoria o al bebé?

—No. —respondió— Ellos están bien.

— ¿A qué viniste?

—A verte.

Hubo silencio. Hermione no pensó que la iría a buscar, hace mucho había perdido toda esperanza de que Draco Malfoy formase parte de su vida.

—Si no volteas no me verás.

Inteligente y dulce, así la recordaría. Su comentario le hizo formar esa sonrisa de lado tan característica en él. Giró para verla.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Draco?—podría sonar tonta aquella pregunta, dado su aspecto, pero necesitaba saber qué le había pasado para llegar así.

—Últimamente no muy bien, como verás, pero por lo general no me va mal.

—Estás hecho un desastre, Draco Malfoy, déjame arreglarte un poco.

Hermione fue hacia el tocador que tenía a su izquierda, sobre él había colocado su varita. La ropa de Malfoy tenía algunas manchas que intentó quitar.

— ¿Cómo has estado tú?—preguntó él.

— ¿Yo?—respondió indecisa mientras continuaba tratando de limpiarlo—Bien, todo bien.

— ¿Cómo te trata Weasley?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Bien, Draco, me trata bien.

—Por supuesto, te vas a casar con él, claro que te trata bien.

—Draco…

— ¿Y qué tal la P.E.D.D.O.?—la cortó, vio en su mirada algo que jamás permitiría un Malfoy que alguien le mostrase, lástima.

—Bien, bien. —prosiguió algo confundida mientras le volvía a arreglar la camisa— Hemos conseguido muchos avances en cuanto a leyes laborales para los elfos, la siguiente semana tendré una audiencia con el ministro y …

Él la escuchaba hablar embelesado. Esa era su Hermione, inteligente y sagaz, tanto como dulce y preocupada; un ejemplo, aquel momento en el que se afanada en arreglarlo. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que le hicieron amarla tanto. Esa complejidad y simpleza que tenía al mismo tiempo, y ese complejo de mamá gallina tan encantador.

—… hemos logrado adherir a más gente e incluso a algunos elfos, aunque ellos son más difíciles de convencer que los mismos magos…

—Te amo, Hermione.

Ella se detuvo. Se encontraba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo. Se alejó de él.

—No he dejado de amarte nunca. —continuó y no le importó que la desesperación se notase en su voz, ya no le importaba nada— Perdóname… no debería estar diciendo esto y mucho menos hoy. Pero no he logrado sacarte de mi cabeza todos estos días, no podía dejar de pensar en que se acercaba el día de tu boda. Ya ves, el eterno egoísta. —rio amargamente.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió mirándolo tan pasmada que mantuvo la boca entreabierta de nuevo sin darse cuenta.

Estaba cansado. Había pasado días sin dormir, sin ir a supervisar ninguna de las empresas de su padre, ni siquiera había pasado por su casa. Astoria habría llegado a pensar que le había pasado algo malo si no fuera por las lechuzas que le envió un par de veces. En ellas no explicaba nada, a esa mujer le importaba medio pepino su bienestar, pero tenía que saber de su hijo.

Apoyó el brazo derecho en la puerta más por agotamiento que por otra cosa, dándole la espalda a Hermione de nuevo. En el fondo, no quería ver el rechazo en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que vamos a tener la conversación que nunca tuvimos justo ahora. — dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al tocador— Vaya que ha pasado mucho.

Con un hechizo no verbal trancó la puerta que daba al interior y la que daba al exterior, de igual manera cerró las cortinas de la pequeña ventana.

—Tú me dejaste, Draco.

— ¿No crees que les parecerá raro que te encierres aquí?

— ¡No cambies el tema, Draco Malfoy! ¡No te atrevas!

—Sigues igual de mandona. —dijo Malfoy esbozando una cínica sonrisa, o eso intentó.

—Viniste a hablar, así que eso haremos. —respondió más tranquila.

No recordaban haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ninguno. Ni de despedirse siquiera. Quizás ese era por fin el momento.

—Tú me dejaste. —siguió Hermione— Yo te esperé… estuve ahí siempre. Preferiste a Astoria, ella es una Greengrass, yo una simple nacida de _muggle_s. No te pude decir lo mucho que llegué a odiarte porque me expectoraste de tu vida tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darme cuenta. Un día estábamos juntos, haciendo planes para cuando nos hubiésemos… casado, y al otro te comprometías con ella. Ahora estas aquí, y ella y yo seguimos siendo las mismas. Astoria sigue siendo una sangre limpia y yo una sangre sucia, Malfoy. Dime, ¿por qué es necesario decirme ahora que me amas?

— ¿Me odias?

—No.

— ¿Me amas?

—Me caso hoy.

—No pregunté eso.

—Me caso hoy, Malfoy. Ya no tiene sentido.

—Tengo que saber. Dímelo, por favor. Todos estos años, he vivido con esa esperanza, tengo que matarla hoy. Ya no quiero seguir así. _Quizás me ama todavía, quizás puedo estar con ella_. Me carcome, Hermione.

Ella se levantó de la silla.

—Ve a casa, Malfoy, con tu esposa y tu hijo.

No podía verla pero estaba seguro de que lloraba. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y su respiración agitada, igual que la suya.

—Perdóname por lo menos, por haberte hecho sufrir. Sabía bien lo que hacía. Ten por seguro de que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… Lo siento.

Lo siguiente que pasó los sorprendió a ambos. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás. Su mejilla reposó suavemente en su espalda. Entonces, él se quebró.

—Te amo, Hermione. — dijo con la cabeza gacha; ella no pudo precisar si lloraba, pero pudo sentir su miseria. Malfoy tomó su mano y se aferró a ella. Hacía tanto que no la tenía tan cerca.

Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que ella se separó.

—Mírame. — le dijo y él se dio la vuelta.

—Hice lo mejor que pude. —continuó, quitándole el polvo de la camisa.

Ella lucía igual de triste que él. Tenía el maquillaje corrido formando una sombra bajo sus ojos.

—Bueno, no se puede decir que tú estés mejor. —dijo Malfoy intentando sonreír nuevamente.

—Será que no te has visto en un espejo. —le respondió Hermione tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad.

— ¡Nah!, te veías mejor conmigo. Siempre he tenido ese efecto en mis parejas.

Ella rio. Genuinamente.

— ¿El egocentrismo es algo que jamás se te quitará, cierto?

—Podría apostarte que aun viéndome así podría conquistar a varias. ¿Era la chica de intercambio la que vi sentada entre tus invitados? ¿Aquella que le gustaba a Zabini?

— ¿Maillen?

—Sí, aquella. La morena.

— ¿Le gustaba a Zabini? Creí que habías sido el único Slytherin con gusto por las Gryffindor. Por lo menos el único de nuestra generación.

—Te apuesto a que ahora mismo, si le diera un par de miradas, saldría con ella del brazo.

— ¿Y por qué ella?

—Porque también me gustaba.

Ambos rieron, como hacía mucho no lo hacían. Ellos dos tan cerca y sonriendo, era como un _deja vú_.

Draco no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente mientras sonreía, perderse en su mirada, y ella tampoco. Como no pudo evitar tomar su cintura y acercarla despacio. Hermione no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Sus ojos grises la cautivaban como la primera vez, pudo sentir su respiración, su aliento muy cerca a sus labios.

Pero no pudo seguir. Ella lentamente volteó la cabeza, se acercó más y acunó su mentón en el hombro derecho de él. Lo abrazó fuerte, tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron.

—Quiero que seas feliz. ¿Me prometes que lo intentarás?—pudo decir mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Trataré, pero no te lo prometo. Sabes que no suelo cumplir mis promesas. —dijo él respondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

No quiso corresponderle. Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que la besó. Había sido en el callejón Diagon, ella le había pedido que la acompañase a comprar algunos ingredientes faltantes para una poción. Se despidieron con un beso, al día siguiente Malfoy tomaba la determinación de dejarla. Recordaba vagamente la suavidad de sus labios y la delicadeza de sus movimientos, pero poco a poco había ido olvidando la sensación. Hubiese querido prestar más atención pero hasta los mejores recuerdos se olvidan con el tiempo.

Se escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta.

— ¿Hermione, lista?—se escuchó a Ginny detrás—Ya es hora.

Draco no soltó el abrazo. Ni ella.

—En un momento, solo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Debía dejarla ir, pero no quería soltarla.

— ¿Aún me amas, Hermione?— preguntó una vez más.

Hermione Granger pudo, por fin, tomar el valor para soltarse.

—Adiós, Draco.

Y se soltó. Él giró, rompió el hechizo puesto por Hermione y salió lo más rápido que pudo. No deseaba que lo viera.

Hermione lo observó irse y una familiar tristeza se apoderó de ella en ese instante. Volvió su rostro hacia el espejo, tomó la varita que había dejado sobre la silla y se arregló el maquillaje.

Al encontrase de nuevo con los rayos de sol del exterior, pensó en irse, pero ya no era dueño de sus pasos. Como un sonámbulo caminó hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la entrada. Volvió a la sombra de los pasillos, se recostó en una pared y esperó. Era masoquista, en verdad.

La vio entrar, la vio caminar a través de los invitados del brazo del Sr. Granger. Vio también a Ronald Weasley sonreírle desde el altar. No lo culpaba_. El muy idiota se casa con una gran mujer_, pensó. Era de esperarse la cara que ponía.

Muchos rostros conocidos esperaban el sí de ambos. Harry Potter se encontraba al lado de Weasley y de madrinas, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Fleur Delacour. Entre los invitados, ex Griffindors y la extensa familia del pelirrojo.

La idea de una boda_ muggle _era obra de ella. También se lo había planteado. Era para sus padres, en realidad. La iglesia, la más cercana al bosque de Dean, fue feliz y desdichada en aquel sitio. Siendo lo positiva que era, tomaba más valor a que alguna vez acampara allí con sus padres que a los terribles momentos que pasó ocultándose cuando huía.

Escuchó el sermón, aburrido y monótono. Hasta que llegó el momento.

—Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa? ¿Prometes…

— ¿Billius? Pfff. —decía Malfoy en voz baja, aprovechando que desde esa distancia nadie podía oírlo— Hasta en el nombre debe de ser corriente.

—…amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Vamos, comadreja. Todos los días de tu vida es un periodo muy largo.

—Sí, acepto. — respondió Weasley.

—Hermione Jean Granger…

— ¿Aún me amas, Hermione?—volvió a decir Malfoy en voz baja.

—… ¿Aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Silencio.

Prolongado silencio.

A Draco Malfoy se le estrujó el corazón. Todos murmuraban. ¿Sería posible que…? ¿…que al final lo amara?

Ella no respondía. Ginny se acercó y ella la apartó. Hermione miraba hacia la nada. Ron Weasley se acercó, ella lo vio a los ojos, él le dijo algo que Malfoy no pudo entender.

—Sí—dijo—sí te amo… y acepto.

Eso fue todo lo que fue capaz de escuchar. Salió del lugar mientras los invitados aplaudían, mientras ellos se besaban y los declaraban marido y mujer. Llegó hasta el jardín delantero y desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer en casa. Su hijo dormía en su cuna, no lo había visto en días. Astoria no estaba, de seguro andaría en alguna reunión con sus amigas como solía hacer. Scorpius Malfoy cumpliría un año la siguiente semana.

—Hola, hijo.

Le gustaba hablarle mientras dormía. Se podrían decir muchas cosas de Draco Malfoy, pero no que fuera un mal padre. Amaba a su hijo, era lo único bueno de su matrimonio y lo mejor en su vida.

— ¿Sabes?, en la vida cometerás muchos errores, muchos, pero la diferencia la hace levantarte cuando te has caído. Además, tú no cometerás mis errores. Yo estaré para ti, siempre.

Lo observó dormir mientras acariciaba su pequeña espalda. Probablemente terminaría por separarse de su madre, pero jamás de él.

Más tarde, con tranquilidad, se paró frente a su ventana a contemplar los extensos jardines que rodeaban su hogar. No se había percatado antes, pero ahora sentía paz. Ella había intentado ser gentil al no decirle que se enamoró en verdad de otro, la comprendía. Pero lo que en realidad necesitaba era saber. Necesitaba un "no" a su pregunta. La había perdido desde aquel último beso en el callejón Diagon; ahora podía seguir, sin angustia, sin esperar algo que jamás pasaría. Tratando de ser feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
